kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FinallyTryingProductions/Finally Trying Productions - About Us
Hi! We are Finally Trying Productions, the producers of the up and coming live action short film adaptation of Disney's "Kim Possible". We'd like to give you a little bit of a background of us. Finally Trying Productions is comprised of three young, aspiring filmmakers: Austin Baur, Travis Carter, and Jackson Tarpley. Austin is a college film student, going through film school to hopefully someday make films for a living. Jackson Tarpley and Travis Carter are both finishing their Senior Year of high school, and are avid in the high school's video production program. Travis plans on going into the armed forces and Jackson is actively applying to film schools. The trio have all done film work independently and each have their own respective YouTube channels. Austin has done documentary film work for a group of churches who decided to do mission work in poor areas of the United States. Travis regularly produces commericals and webisodes for the charity Clean the World, which provides soap and hygiene products for underprivaleged people in thrid world contries across the globe. Jackson has done promtional work for Badwater Contstruction Academy in Florida, including shooting their 20 minute inspirational story about a man who turned his life around by continuing his education. All three have made short films before, and often mess around on stories together, creating short spoof films or action sequences simply for the joy of creating. It was their desire to do something more - to make a serious, action packed, exiting short film - that drove the three together to form Finally Trying Productions. "Kim Possible" will be Finally Trying Productions first endeavor, and hopefully not its last, but only time will tell as the real world is knocking at the door, and the three amigos might have to go their separate ways. The families of the three producers are always very supportive. Parents have helped pay for equipment and offered up ideas to the three for all kinds of past projects, from building homemade camera rigs to coming up with story ideas. Austin's sister, Stephanie, has served as talent in short films from all three producers - and talent in low budget films means holding lights, holding mics, and helping out on set in addition to acting. Outside of the families of the three producers, several others have come on board to help Finally Trying Productions in any way possible. Trent Herman, Zak Andrews, Tanner Mabry, and Libby Stratman have worked with all three on production work before and are all active behind the scenes in the production of "Kim Possible." Finally Trying Productions receives high quality equipment and guidance from Ed Sackett of Dawson Multimedia Productions and Hook 'Em Productions: Harmony High. Ed Sackett received his degree in photojournalsim from the University of Texas and allows Finally Trying Productions to use equipment ranging from cameras and lighting kits to microphones and duct tape. We hope we can all work together to make a film that everyone can enjoy, from the person who has never even heard of Kim Possible to the world's most avid Kim Possible fan. The film is due to release to the interwebs in Summer 2013, and we here at Finally Trying Productions most sincerely hope you enjoy it! See Austin's work, from when he was in middle school up until the present, including his documentary film "Cranks Creek: A Mission Trip" and his first short film, "PCRT211", online at Baurfilm Productions See Jackson's work for Badwater Construction Academy, including the short film "Turning Point", at Badwater Construction Academy's YouTube Profile and his personal YouTube channel, containing videos he has made for fun and for his school at Tarpley Productions See Travis' work for Clean the World at Clean the World's YouTube Profile (Travis is one of several multimedia personel working at Clean the World, not every video listed will be his) See Ed Sackett's work at Dawson Multimedia Productions Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Community News blogs Category:Blog posts Category:Community News blogs Category:Blog posts Category:Community News blogs Category:Blog posts Category:Community News blogs Category:Blog posts Category:Community News blogs